Donkey Kong And Shantae: Tropical Night
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Donkey Kong and Shantae discover and egg of a dangerous creature known as the Tropical Night which has the power to control the minds of other living beings. But King K. Rool and Risky Boots want to claim it for their own selfish desires for conquest. But Shantae gets more than she bargained for when the Tropical Night hatches from its egg.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When the Monkey Falls In**

(At Mimic's Workshop in Scuttle Town)

It was very late into the night and Mimic was going through a few of his books to see if he could find anything new to try and dig up from the ancient times. In fact, it was so late at night, Mimic was barely able to keep himself awake as he went through each book. Suddenly, the doorbell and Mimic rose from his desk bench.

Mimic- Who could be at the door at this hour?

As soon as Mimic left to see who was at the door, a mysterious figure cloaked in shadows teleported into the room, placed a book on the desk, and teleported out. Mimic returned to his desk with an annoyed look on his face.

Mimic- Stupid kids! I figured kids would've stopped ding-dong-ditching like how they stopped prank phone calls! And at this time of night! Huh? What's this?

Mimic finally noticed the strange red and black book sitting on his desk.

Mimic- That's strange. I don't remember this book.

Mimic opened it and saw it was about a mysterious creature the likes of which he never seen or heard of.

Mimic- The…Tropical Night…

(The next morning at DK's house in Kongo Jungle)

Donkey Kong was lying down on the floor while tossing his discarded banana peels across the room. Diddy Kong was playing his boombox while sitting on the tire swing in the tree hut. Eventually, Cranky Kong walked in.

Cranky Kong- Will you stop with that blasted…

Before Cranky Kong could finish that sentence, he slipped on one of the banana peels and fell on his back.

Donkey Kong- Oh shit!

Diddy Kong- Oh shit indeed! Cranky is gonna kill us!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong rushed to help Cranky Kong get back up. However, Cranky hit both of them on the head with his cane as soon as they did.

Cranky Kong- First you play your stupid music so loud that the whole jungle could hear it and wakes me up from my nape, and then after walking all the way here, you leave banana peels all over the floor! This is disgusting! I raised you better than this, Donkey Kong!

Donkey Kong- Sorry, Cranky…

Cranky Kong- Well get to it. Clean this mess up!

Donkey Kong- Ok.

Then Donkey Kong punches the ground and makes a shockwave that blows the banana peels out of the hut and rain down on the ground around the tree his house was built on.

Cranky Kong- Great…you just littered part of the jungle with your garbage.

Donkey Kong- At least it's not littering the floor anymore.

Cranky Kong slapped his palm over his face a bit.

Cranky Kong- How the Crystal Coconut chose you to be Kongo Jungle's next ruler is beyond me. Or how you were chosen to help us fight against a powerful ultimate deity is also beyond me!

Suddenly, the Crystal Coconut's case opened up, revealing itself to the three monkeys.

Diddy Kong- The Crystal Coconut?

Donkey Kong- Why is it acting this way?

Cranky Kong- It must mean something is up. Usually, the Crystal Coconut doesn't react this way unless it's trying to warn you about some upcoming danger.

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Cranky Kong moved closer to the Crystal Coconut as images of a possible future appeared in its reflection. It showed a dragon-like creature, but with wings and feathers of a bird. The scales were black, but the feathers were dark blue. Then the vision changed to show King K. Rool sitting on a throne while hundreds of Kongs were carrying stone blocks to build a monument of King K. Rool while it looked like Risky Boots was cracking a whip at the Kongs. Funny thing was the Kongs looked like they were possessed by some force by the look in their eyes.

Diddy Kong- Ok…that was freaky…

Donkey Kong- What was that all about? What was that creature anyway?

Cranky Kong- Could it have been…no, it couldn't have!

Donkey Kong- What do you know, Cranky?

Cranky Kong- Well, they say long ago, there lived a race of winged reptiles called the Tropical Night. It's rumored the Tropical Night have the ability to control the minds of other lifeforms. And the Kongs that came even before me disposed of all the Tropical Nights before they could cause any real trouble. But the legends say that one unhatched egg survived. They couldn't destroy it, because the eggs are supposed to be as hard as diamond. So, they locked it inside a tomb deep within the jungle somewhere.

Donkey Kong- K. Rool must be after the last Tropical Night! Cranky, where is this tomb?

Cranky Kong- How the **** should I know?! This happened long before my time!

Diddy Kong- DK, a map is appearing on the Crystal Coconut.

Donkey Kong- That must be where the tomb is. We better hurry if we want to stop King K. Rool!

Diddy Kong- But why was that pirate lady who's always bugging our genie friend, Shantae, in that vision of the future?

Donkey Kong- Who cares. Let's just kick K. Rool's ass and prevent that future.

(In an old forgotten temple somewhere in Kongo Jungle)

King K. Rool, General Klump, and Krusha were exiting the temple and a shiny black stone was in King K. Rool's hand.

King K. Rool- Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Got the goods right here and no trouble came before us.

Krusha- Right…what are the goods again?

General Klump put his palm over his face.

King K. Rool- You have the attention span of an ameba, Krusha. Now listen up one last time. This is an egg. And inside this egg is the last of a creature known as the Tropical Night which have the power to take over the minds of other lifeforms. All we have to do is hatch this egg and train it to work for me and we can finally take over Kongo Jungle.

Donkey Kong- Nice speech, but I think you do have some trouble now, dickhead!

King K. Rool, General Klump, and Krusha looked up and saw Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong standing in front of them.

General Klump- How the hell did they find us?! This place is supposed to be long forgotten!

Donkey Kong- Did you forget that the Crystal Coconut has the post to predict the future and warn us of certain danger?

Diddy Kong- The real question is how did you find out about the Tropical Night?

King K. Rool- If you must know, before I ended my partnership with Giovanni after that legendary Poke'mon impaled me, he did help me get the right medical treatment I needed to recover. But while I was recovering, I used his resources to do a little digging for anything useful to help conquer Kongo Jungle. But enough of this. Klump, Krusha, get rid of these fools!

General Klump threw an orange grenade at them, but Diddy Kong shot it with one of his peanut pistols and made it explode in midair. Krusha tried to attack Diddy Kong, but Donkey Kong countered with his Monkey Punch and knocked Krusha away from Diddy Kong. Then Donkey Kong pounded his fists to the ground and make a massive shockwave that almost knocked K. Rool, Klump, and Krusha off their feet. Donkey Kong tried to reach for the egg while King K. Rool was a bit distorted, but K. Rool pulled out a cannon pistol and fired it at Donkey Kong. Luckily, Donkey Kong punched the cannonball right back into the cannon pistol's mouth…or was that really a bad thing…

King K. Rool- You ****ing idiot! That was a TNT cannonball!

Donkey Kong- Is that bad?

King K. Rool- Seriously! I wonder who's dumber! You or Krusha!

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and it blew the Tropical Night egg into the sky. When the smoke cleared, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, King K. Rool, General Klump, and Krusha were covered in soot and the tip of Diddy Kong's hat was on fire.

Diddy Kong- Maybe you should've thought before you acted, DK.

King K. Rool- I can't believe you blew the egg away! Now I have to find it all over again! Come on you two idiots! We got work to do!

After King K. Rool, General Klump, and Krusha left, Diddy Kong put out the flame on his cap and looked at Donkey Kong.

Diddy Kong- What are we going to do now? We might've gotten the egg away from them, but we don't know where it is either.

Donkey Kong- Remember that cannon I built out of bamboo and leaves? Maybe if we shoot ourselves in the same direction as the egg went, it might bring us to somewhere close to where it landed.

(At Shantae's house in Scuttle Town)

Shantae was lying in a bathtub and enjoying a night hot bath.

Shantae- This feels refreshing. After that Deadly Six incident, a relaxing bath is just what the doctor ordered.

Suddenly, Shantae heard a loud banging sound as the house shook a bit.

Shantae- What was that?! Was that another cannonball from a pirate raid?!

(Outside of Shantae's house)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were lying on the side of Shantae's house next to a huge crater that recently appeared on the house.

Donkey Kong- Owch! My head! Hold on, why does this place look familiar?

Diddy Kong- I don't know. But it looks like we did some damage to the house when we crashed.

Donkey Kong- Hope we didn't break anything.

Diddy Kong- I'll check.

Then Diddy Kong opened one of the windows and looked inside. However, when Diddy Kong peeked inside, he quickly covered his eyes and turned around.

Diddy Kong- Oh shit, DK! We screwed up royally this time!

Donkey Kong- Why, what did you see?

Then Donkey Kong looked through the window. Unfortunately for him, a hairdryer was thrown at his face and knocked poor Donkey Kong to the ground. Donkey Kong looked up and had a really worried look on his face.

Donkey Kong- Oh ****! Now I know why this place seemed familiar…

Standing in the window was a half-naked Shantae wearing nothing but a towel to cover most of her body that was still dripping wet. And she looked extremely pissed. The ground even seemed to shake as she screamed at DK.

Shantae- **DONKEY KONG!**

Donkey Kong- Oh, hi Shantae! Uh…listen, I can explain…

Shantae- Save it, you braindead baboon! I am going to get dressed before we continue this conversation! Until then, don't move…both of you…

Then Shantae slams the window shut while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong just sat there with a terrified look on their faces.

Diddy Kong- So, what are the chances of us making it out of this on her good side?

Donkey Kong- And I thought I was stupid.

Eventually, Shantae came out of her house fully dressed, but she still had that pissed off look on her face and she slammed the door open and walked up to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

Shantae- Alright you two, I'm waiting to hear your explanation and it better be a good one!

Then Donkey Kong quickly explained to Shantae about the Tropical Night egg and how it got sent flying while trying to stop King K. Rool from stealing it and how they crashed into the side of her house while trying to launch themselves to figure out where it landed.

Shantae- I see. And you believe this egg might be somewhere in Sequin Land?

Donkey Kong- It's possible, since we landed here.

Shantae- Let's hope Uncle Mimic has heard of something like that.

Shantae began walking towards Scuttle Town.

Shantae- Aren't you two monkeys coming?

Diddy Kong- You want to help us?!

Donkey Kong- Even after what we just did to you?!

Shantae- We are still part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team and you were trying to find something important. So I guess that excuses you for crashing into my house. However…

Shantae grabbed Donkey Kong by his tie and pulled his head down to her level.

Shantae- That does not excuse you for looking through my window while I was indecent!

Donkey Kong (in a choking tone)- I said I was sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who Let the Monkeys in The Pirate Raid**

(Mimic's workshop)

Mimic was examining something and was looking really excited at the same time. So much, that he didn't even notice Shantae, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong enter the workshop.

Mimic- I can't believe it! Just as I was studying about it, one just falls right into my lap like that!

Shantae- Uh…Uncle Mimic…

Mimic- Shantae?!

Mimic almost jumped from his seat when he heard Shantae's voice.

Mimic- Shantae, don't sneak up on me like that! I don't know if my heart can take much more surprises.

Then Diddy Kong saw a shiny black stone on the desk Mimic was standing at.

Diddy Kong- Hey! That's the Tropical Night egg!

Mimic- You know about the Tropical Night? Well, the book I read last night said they were supposed to be from Kongo Jungle. Funny thing too. I was just reading about them in this strange book I recently found and this egg flies through my window.

Donkey Kong- I guess shooting ourselves out of that cannon did help us find the egg, Diddy.

Diddy Kong- At the cost of turning us into Peeping Tom's at Shantae's expense!

Mimic- What…?

Shantae- Trust me, Uncle Mimic! You don't want to know!

Mimic- I take it you two Kongs are here because of this egg?

Donkey Kong- You could say that.

Diddy Kong- DK accidently blew it into the sky while trying to stop K. Rool from swiping it.

Mimic- Guess this means I have to give this back to you? Shame, because I would've liked to study it more.

Shantae- Sorry, Uncle Mimic. But it might be best if they bring it back to Kongo Jungle before King K. Rool realizes it hear in Scuttle Town.

Suddenly before they knew it, a Tinkerbat rushed out of the room with the Tropical Night egg.

Mimic- Was that a Tinkerbat?!

Diddy Kong- And it has the egg!

Shantae- Shit! Of all the times for one of Risky's stupid pirate raids!

Donkey Kong- Let's just get that egg back, before we lose it again!

(At the docks)

Donkey Kong, Shantae, and Diddy Kong arrived at the docks and saw the Tinkerbat jump on a pirate ship and run up to Risky Boots.

Shantae- Risky Boots!

Risky Boots- In the flesh. If it isn't the pain in the ass, Shantae. And I see you brought another one of your ****ed up team mates from that stupid team you've become a part of.

Donkey Kong- Look, just hand over the egg and we won't smash your ship!

Risky Boots- Egg? I thought this was just a rare stone.

Donkey Kong- It's not. It's an egg of one of the most dangerous creatures on Earth. And we went through a lot to find it the first time!

Diddy Kong jumped on Donkey Kong's back.

Diddy Kong- Don't remind me…or Shantae for that matter. Because I think she's still mad at us, DK.

Risky Boots- Really? That does sound interesting. Maybe it could be of use to me once it hatches.

Shantae- You must be crazy if you think we'll just let you leave with that egg.

Risky Boots- If that's how you want it, I can test out my Tinker Tub's new upgrades.

Then Risky's pirate ship transformed into large machine with the ship for the head.

Shantae- The Tinker Tub again? You need to learn not to be a one trick pony. I've smashed that thing more times than I care to count.

Shantae transformed into Elephant Shantae and charged for the Tinker Tub, but some kind of barrier appeared around the Tinker Tub that instantly changed her back to normal form when she came in contact with it.

Risky Boots- Who said I was a one trick pony? I've upgraded the Tinker Tub to neutralize your transformation powers. The real question is what will you to without your transformation spells?

The Tinker Tub fired a cannonball at Shantae, but Shantae was barely able to dodge. She did fall to the ground though. The Tinker Tub was about to move in closer to Shantae, but it suddenly stopped in its tracks.

Risky Boots- What's going on?!

Tinkerbat- The right leg isn't moving.

Then they noticed that Donkey Kong had grabbed hold of the right leg of the Tinker Tub before he tossed the entire Tinker Tub ten feet in the air. The Tinker Tub crash landed a few feet away from behind Donkey Kong while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong walked over to help Shantae back up.

Donkey Kong- You ok, Shantae?

Shantae- I'm fine, Donkey Kong.

The Tinker Tub got back up, but Risky's crew of Tinkerbats were still shaken up.

Risky Boots- What the **** was that?!

Tinkerbat- That monkey, Donkey Kong, just sent us flying! It's said that there's not too much going on upstairs, but his physical strength is rumored to be herculean! But I think that's an understatement since he flipped the Tinker Tub as casually as flipping a living room table.

Another Tinkerbat- Captain Risky Boots, we're not equipped to take on someone that strong! I must suggest we cut our loses and retreat while we still have the booty!

Risky Boots- Absolutely not! Ever since that half-genie runt joined the Super Mario Brothers' Team, it has been one disaster after another! That blue hedgehog breaks my ribs and jaw, that swordsman from Hyrule stabs me in the stomach, and now I'm being made a monkey by this monkey! I will not let my reputation fall any further! We're making a fur coat out of that gorilla!

Tinkerbat- It's our funeral…

The Tinker Tub opened its mouth and a large cannon came out of it. It fired a huge cannonball at Donkey Kong. Luckily, Donkey Kong caught the large cannonball in his paw and smashed it to dust when he rammed it against his head.

Donkey Kong- Is that all you got? K. Rool fires more powerful cannonballs at me!

Tinkerbat- Shit! He is physically stronger beyond our imagination!

Another Tinkerbat- I think I soiled the deck!

Third Tinkerbat- Captain Risky Boots, perhaps we should consider retreat! The only things worse than taking on this monkey without the right tools is taking on that hedgehog's super form or taking on the wicked god, Tabuu, unprepared.

Risky Boots- We're not retreating! I refuse to lose to anymore members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team!

The Tinker Tub opened its mouth and shot an anchor at Donkey Kong. However, Donkey Kong caught the anchor and began spinning it like how Mario spun Bowser in Super Mario 64. And because the anchor chain was still attached, the Tinker Tub was also being spun around. Donkey Kong eventually chucked the anchor into the air as well as the Tinker Tub for the second time.

Donkey Kong- Diddy, think your barrel rockets pack can get me up there?

Diddy Kong- You know ever since our fight with Tiki Tong that these rockets can literally fly you to the moon.

Diddy Kong turned on his barrel rocket and launched him and Donkey Kong up to the Tinker Tub. Donkey Kong winded up his Monkey Punch and smashed the Tinker Tub to pieces and made it rain Tinkerbats and machine parts. Shortly after, Risky Boots crawled out of the wreckage of the Tinker Tub that landed on the dock and had a blackeye on her face. Before she could do anything, she felt someone tap their finger on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Donkey Kong standing behind her and making that big grin of his as he looked down at her.

Risky Boots (in a nervous tone)- Oh my…you certainly are much bigger in person than I was told you were…

Risky Boots slowly tried to walk backwards and away from Donkey Kong, until she felt that she bumped into Shantae standing behind her.

Shantae- Yes, Donkey Kong can be intimidating. Now hand over the egg.

Risky Boots- And why should I listen to you?

Shantae- Let me simplify this for you, Risky. Return the egg you stole and maybe I can convince my friend, DK, to back off.

Then Risky say Donkey Kong hovering over her shoulder, still with that grin on his face and cracking his knuckles.

Donkey Kong- Hi!

Risky Boots almost dropped brinks in her pants when she saw Donkey Kong that close up to her. Diddy Kong was riding on Donkey Kong's back, but he didn't scare her as much. Eventually, Risky Boots hung her head and handed Shantae the Tropical Night egg. Shantae quickly grabbed the egg and Donkey Kong moved away from Risky Boots.

Risky Boots- But I will get both of you shit heads for this humiliating defeat!

Then a smaller boat than her Tinker Tub that was being rowed by a few Tinkerbats arrived to the dock and Risky Boots used it as her escape.

Donkey Kong- Well, we got the Tropical Night egg back and I helped you save Scuttle Town from Risky Boots. Would you say that makes up for the peeking through your window incident?

Shantae glared at Donkey Kong while holding the egg.

Shantae- Not even close, DK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mama Shantae**

(Back at Mimic's workshop)

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Shantae, Mimic, Bolo, and Sky were standing around a table were the Tropical Night egg was placed. They were discussing what they should do with it, but Donkey Kong was mostly enjoying a banana he was eating.

Mimic- If this is the last of its kind, it should be studied. I would love to learn more about it.

Diddy Kong- But it's also dangerous. Tropical Nights can control the minds of other living beings and make them do things against their will. I think it should be locked up again in Kongo Jungle before it hatches. Right, DK?

Donkey Kong just stood there and chewed the part of the banana in his mouth.

Diddy Kong- Donkey Kong, shouldn't you be focusing more on the situation at hand? This is kind of important.

Donkey Kong swallowed the part of the banana in his mouth and made a large belch that shook the whole building.

Sky- Manners much, DK?

Bolo- Not to mention halitosis!

Mimic- Cut him some slack, you two. He did just take down Risky Boots and her Tinker Tub. With only his bare hands, which is most impressive.

Shantae- Anyway, if this egg hatches, it could put everyone in Scuttle Town in danger.

Donkey Kong- Not to mention K. Rool might try to level this town if he figures it landed here after we launched it.

Shantae- Then it's settled. You can use Ty's wrist portals bring it back to…

Donkey Kong- Uh…we didn't bring the wrist portal.

Bolo- Huh? How did you get over here then?

Donkey Kong- We shot ourselves out of a cannon, hoping we'd land in the same spot as the egg did.

Diddy Kong- But we crashed into Shantae's house and then that…little incident…happened…

Bolo- Lucky monkey! You got to see some good parts.

Donkey Kong- No, it wasn't lucky. She hit me in the face with a hairdryer and now she's pissed at me. (Munches on the banana)

Suddenly, the egg began to glow a bit.

Mimic- Guys, I don't think we have much time. From what I can understand from that book, the egg is close to hatching.

Donkey Kong- Hey Shantae, we might not have our wrist portal with us, but you should have the one Ty built for you. Maybe we can use yours to get this egg back to Kongo Jungle and seal it away before it hatches?

Shantae- I do, but it's back at my house. I'd have to go all the way to my house and remember where I put it.

Diddy Kong- You want us to come with…

Shantae- I don't think I want you in my house after how you peeked earlier. I'll just try to be quick about it.

(On the rooftops of a building near Mimic's workshop)

Little did Donkey Kong and Shantae know, they were being watched. King K. Rool looking at them through a spyglass with General Klump and Krusha standing behind them.

King K. Rool- You see! I told you those fools would lead us to the egg!

General Klump- True, but now we have to get the egg back from Donkey Kong. Plus, he's with another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team! And I don't think I need to remind you how difficult it is to face just two members at once is!

King K. Rool put down the spyglass and turned to face General Klump. However, Krusha then picked it up and decided to take a look for himself.

King K. Rool- I haven't forgotten! I still feel that Poke'mon attack impaling my chest. We'll just create a distraction and take the egg in all the…

Krusha- OMG! Who is that?!

Through Krusha's point of view, he was looking at Sky from the spyglass.

Krusha- She's pretty!

King K. Rool- Krusha, we are in the middle of planning our next move. You should be focusing!

Krusha- But I think I'm in love!

King K. Rool and Klump slapped their palms over their faces.

(At the Mayor's secret relaxing spot)

The Mayor of Scuttle Town was enjoying the day while lying on a lounge chair. He reached over to grab the umbrella drink he left next to the lounge chair, but he quickly felt something bite his hand.

Mayor- Owch! What the?!

When he looked at his hand, he saw Kremling called a Klaptrap biting down on his hand. The Mayor quickly prayed his hand out of the Klaptrap's mouth and began running towards Scuttle Town.

Mayor- AAAAAAAH! Someone call the Guardian Genie!

(Back at Mimic's workshop)

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mimic, Sky, and Bolo were waiting for Shantae to return with the wrist portal.

Donkey Kong- Can't believe Shantae lets one little accident that was not my fault at all become so seriously.

Sky- Dude, you peeked through her window while she was naked in the tub. There are some body parts that are inappropriate to show off.

Diddy Kong- He knows. Donkey Kong had a few accidents with Candy Kong too.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling outside and people screaming.

Donkey Kong- What was that?

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong walk outside and saw people running away from a bunch of Kremlings, Klaptraps, and Zingers.

Donkey Kong- These are K. Rool's Kremlings. Shit! He must've figured out the egg is here!

Then the Mayor runs and crashing into Donkey Kong and falls to the ground. Donkey Kong extends his paw to help the Mayor up.

Donkey Kong- You ok?

Mayor- No time! Where is Scuttle Town's Guardian Genie?!

Diddy Kong- Shantae went to get something from her house.

Donkey Kong- Maybe I should handle it. K. Rool and his minions are usually mine to deal with.

Mayor- Are you crazy or something?!

Sky- Crazy? Yes, he is. But he's also part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team like Shantae is, Mayor.

Bolo- He's also the one who took down Risky Boots earlier today. I think this gorilla will be ok.

Diddy Kong jumped on Donkey Kong's back as Donkey Kong pounded on his chest and howled like a gorilla before charging after the Kremlings.

(At Shantae's house)

Shantae was going through her place, looking for Ty's wrist portal device. The place had not been cleaned up since Donkey Kong's little misunderstanding, unfortunately.

Shantae- If only I hadn't of been in a rush to get dressed and rushed outside earlier today, this place would be a little neater. There it is!

Shantae saw the wrist portal on her nightstand. But when she grabbed it, she heard rumbling coming from outside. Shantae looked out her window and saw Scuttle Town was under attack.

Shantae- Another attack so soon? …Donkey Kong…you better not be behind this…

(Back at Scuttle Town)

Donkey Kong had grabbed a Kremling by the neck and pulled its face up to his.

Donkey Kong- You know, I'm wondering where your boss, K. Rool, is? I want to ask why the **** is he here in Sequin Land?

Kremling- **** you, Donkey Kong…

Donkey Kong- Wrong answer!

Then Donkey Kong punch the Kremling in the face knocked the Kremling through a building. Two Zingers tried to attack DK from behind, but Diddy Kong shot them down with his peanut pistols and he didn't miss a shot. A swarm of Klaptraps tried to surround Donkey Kong, but Donkey Kong knocked them all away with a shockwave after punching the ground. Another Zinger tried to get behind Donkey Kong, but Harpy Shantae appeared and knocked it down with her harpy claws. Harpy Shantae changed back to normal Shantae and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong approached her.

Shantae- This is a fine mess we got here, DK.

Donkey Kong- Wasn't my fault. Somehow, King K. Rool found out the Tropical Night egg was here and now his Kremlings are storming Scuttle Town.

Shantae- Where is the Tropical Night egg?

Diddy Kong- We left it with your uncle at his workshop.

Donkey Kong- But did you find the wrist portal?

Shantae- Yes, I did, but I think we need to get to Uncle Mimic's workshop, now!

(Back at Mimic's workshop)

Sky and Bolo were standing close to the door, prepared to jump whoever tries to enter through that door. Meanwhile, Mimic holds the Tropical Night egg behind his back. While Sky and Bolo weren't looking, Mimic walked backwards to his desk and slipped the egg in a drawer while his back was facing the desk. Shortly after Mimic hid the egg, part of the wall exploded and knocked them to the ground. Bolo was knocked out, but when Mimic and Sky got up, they saw King K. Rool, General Klump, and Krusha enter through that gaping hole that was recently made in the wall.

King K. Rool- Hello there. Allow me to introduce myself. I am King K. Rool, ruler of the Kremlings and soon to be ruler of Kongo Jungle as well.

Sky- We don't give a shit to who you are!

As soon as Sky got up, a wilted daisy was pushed into her face being held by Krusha.

Krusha- Duhhh…hi bird lady….I'm Krusha…

General Klump- Krusha, now's not the time to be playing lovey dovey with our foes right now.

King K. Rool- Let's just get to the point. I know Donkey Kong and that half genie stored the egg of the Tropical Night in this workshop. Relinquish it to me and you can live to see another day.

Sky tried to attack K. Rool, but K. Rool quickly snapped his finger to give Krusha an order.

King K. Rool- Krusha, please keep her busy for a minute or two.

Sky was quickly grabbed by Krusha before she could punch K. Rool. Krusha held and pinned both of her arms to her sides and held her up to his face.

Krusha- With pleasure! Kiss me, baby!

Krusha began making a kissy face and he slowly moved closer to her face. But it looked like his lips were bigger than Sky's whole face. Sky struggled to get free and tried to kick Krusha's face away from hers.

Sky- This is ****ing wrong on so many levels!

Wrench tried to attack Krusha, but Krusha swatted Wrench to the ground and injured his wing.

Krusha- Stupid bird. Now…where were we, toots?

As Krusha continued to try and kiss Sky and Sky kept trying to keep Krusha away from her, Mimic say General Klump grab hold of him and hold and orange grenade to his face.

King K. Rool- That might look like a simple fruit, but they explode like gunpowder. Now this is the last time I will ask nicely, where is the egg of the Tropical Night?

Mimic- I'll never talk, you snake!

King K. Rool- That's too bad. Klump, blow his head off.

Meanwhile, Sky continued to try and push Krusha's face away from her and get out of his grip. Eventually, it led to Krusha knocking over Mimic's desk and knocking out the drawer Mimic hid the egg in. K. Rool saw the egg and the floor and picked it up.

King K. Rool- Well done, Krusha. You found the egg. It's your lucky day, old man. Klump, Krusha, now that we have what we came for, let's leave.

Krusha- Awwww…but I haven't even landed a lip lock on her yet, boss.

Sky- I don't know if I should be worried or counting my blessings, actually…

King K. Rool- I'd rather not take my chances and risky losing the Tropical Night egg again to Donkey Kong. So, I say we leave before those two show up.

General Klump let go of Mimic and Krusha let go of Sky. Just as they were leaving the workshop, Wrench managed to get himself back up and swipe the egg from K. Rool's claws, despite the injured wing. Wrench began flying away with the egg, but very slowly and sloppily, due to the injury.

King K. Rool- Hey! Give that back! Clump, shoot that bird out of the sky!

Klump pulls a cannon pistol and aims at Wrench.

General Klump- Bye-bye, birdy!

Klump shot a cannonball at Wrench and it exploded on impact. Wrench fell from the sky, but Donkey Kong jumped in and caught him before he hit the ground. Diddy Kong was still riding on Donkey Kong's back and Shantae appeared close behind.

Shantae- Great work catching Wrench there, DK.

Diddy Kong- Is the bird going to be ok?

Shantae quickly examined Wrench while taking the Tropic Night egg from his claws.

Shantae- He's still alive, but he's been hurt badly and needs treatment soon.

Donkey Kong- Unfortunately, we don't have time for that.

They looked up and saw K. Rool, Klump, and Krusha looking at them. Donkey Kong handed Wrench to Diddy Kong.

Donkey Kong- Diddy, go bring the birdy back to his owner while Shantae and I play with K. Rool and his stodges.

After Diddy grabbed Wrench and left, Donkey Kong and Shantae turned to face K. Rool.

Donkey Kong- Hey K. Rool, you need to learn some better manners! Blowing a hole in someone's home and shooting someone else's pet is just plain rude.

Shantae (thinks)- You're one to talk, Donkey Kong…

King K. Rool- Krusha, Klump, I don't care how you do it, but I want that egg back from those two!

Krusha- I better get a kiss from that bird lady after this!

Shantae- Is he talking about Sky?!

Before Donkey Kong could answer that, Krusha charged into him and knocked Donkey Kong into the side of a building. Donkey Kong retaliated with a Monkey Punch to the face and punched Krusha through a wall. Meanwhile, Shantae turned her attention back to King K. Rool and General Klump when she noticed an orange grenade thrown at her. Shantae was barely able to dodge before it exploded in her face.

General Klump- Hand over the egg to King K. Rool like a good girl and maybe you won't get hurt.

Shantae- I might not be as strong as Donkey, but I wouldn't be on the Super Mario Brothers' Team if I couldn't hold my own in a fight.

General Klump- So much for doing this the nice way.

General Klump threw another orange grenade, but Shantae shot it down with a fireball. However, Shantae was suddenly covered in smoke. General Klump used the smoke cover and tried to punch Shantae from behind. Luckily, Shantae saw Klump in time and transformed into her monkey form to dodge the attack. Then General Klump got his fist stuck in the ground. Monkey Shantae changed back to her normal form, wrapped her hair around Klump, and hurled him into the air. General Klump crashed into the side of one of the buildings and his army helmet cracked open in two.

King K. Rool- Must I do everything myself?!

King K. Rool pulls out his cannon pistol from before and aimed for Shantae. Shantae heard the pistol being fired and saw the cannonball coming right at her. Shantae quickly grabbed the cannonball with her hair whip attack and through it back at King K. Rool. King K. Rool dodged his returned cannonball, but Shantae noticed a bright light emanating from her palm. That's when she remembered she was still holding the Tropical Night egg. Even through it was night time, the light was as bright as morning. Donkey Kong and Krusha noticed it too and stopped their fighting.

Shantae- What's happening?!

King K. Rool- Oh my god! It's about to hatch!

Suddenly, the entire area was engulfed in a bright light. When it faded, Shantae saw a strange creature in her arm. It looked like a small dragon, but it had feathered wings on its back, much like what you'd see on a bird, or on Pit. The creature looked up at Shantae's face for a bit.

Tropical Night- Ma…ma…ma…ahma…mama…MAMA!

Shantae- What the?! …mama…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Out with A Bang**

Tropical Night- Ma…ma…ma…ahma…mama…MAMA!

Shantae- What the?! MAMA?!

The Tropical Night cuddled itself in Shantae's arm and pressed its body up against her.

Donkey Kong- Wow! Did not expect that.

Diddy Kong, Mimic, and Sky were helping Bolo up as they turned to look at the Tropical Night acting towards Shantae.

Diddy Kong- HAHAHA! Oh, this is too rich! It thinks you're its mama!

Donkey Kong- I really don't think you should be laughing, Diddy. Shantae is still angry with us for peeking through her window earlier.

Krusha- You looked through her window?! And everyone says I'm dumber than you, DK! HAHAHA! The thought of you seeing some fun parts are almost as silly as the time K. Rool had me impersonate you to…

Donkey Kong quickly grabbed Krusha's tongue and yanked on it.

Donkey Kong- You speak of that again, and I'll pull this out of your mouth!

Donkey Kong pulled the tongue a bit, let go, and Krusha was flung into the side of a building. Meanwhile, Shantae noticed King K. Rool and General Klump looking at her.

General Klump- Is this going to be a damper in our plans, boss?

King K. Rool- A bit. Now we have to bring the genie girl with us if we want the Tropical Night to cooperate with us.

Shantae- Just try, ugly!

King K. Rool- Remember Klump, don't harm the Tropical Night.

General Klump- Yes, sir!

General Klump pulled out an orange grenade and threw it at Shantae. Shantae dodged it and was about to change into one of her other forms, but then Shantae remembered the Tropical Night was still cradled in her left arm.

Shantae- Damn it! Forgot about the little guy. This could make things harder.

King K. Rool fired his cannonball pistol at her, but Shantae used her hair whip to stop the cannonball.

Shantae- At least I can still use that.

Before Shantae could react, General Klump was able to get behind Shantae and grab hold of her.

General Klump- Got you, you little bitch!

Shantae- Hey! Let go of me you tub of lard!

Then the Tropical Night jumped on top of Shantae's head and General Klump noticed it was looking at him.

Tropical Night- (HISS)

Then the Tropical Night stinger-like appendage sticking from the tip of its tail, like a scorpion sort of speak. It stung General Klump and things were starting to go hazy in Klump's mind. Klump's eyes turned bright pink and he had a look on his face as if he was drunk.

General Klump- Yes…master…I will get my dumbass friends away from your mama…

General Klump let go of Shantae and grabbed K. Rool by the neck.

King K. Rool- Klump, what is the meaning of this?!

General Klump didn't respond and maintained that drunken stooper on his face as he dragged K. Rool while moving towards Krusha, who was still fighting Donkey Kong. General Klump interrupted the fight, by grabbing Krusha with his other hand and throwing both of them to the ground. Before King K. Rool or Krusha could get up, General Klump sat on them and pulled out nearly all of his orange grenades as he began to squeeze them, like trying to hug them orange grenades.

King K. Rool- Klump, stop this! Don't you know what will happen if all of those orange grenades pop simultaneously in the same place?!

Too late. All of the orange grenades went off and created a massive explosion. Donkey Kong, Shantae, and their friends were safe, but the explosion shot King K. Rool, Krusha, and General Klump into the sky and way from Scuttle Town. The Tropical Night crawled back into Shantae's arm and began cuddling in there again.

Donkey Kong- Yikes! Cranky wasn't kidding about the Tropical Night having the power to control minds.

Shantae- But the real question is what are we going to do with it, now?

(Later that day at Mimic's workshop)

Shantae was still holding the Tropical Night in her arms while Mimic was trying to read more about the Tropical Night. Also, the workshop was fully repaired. Eventually, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bolo, and Sky returned.

Donkey Kong- It took us over seven hours to repair all the buildings in Scuttle Town! Would've been nice if you could've lent us a hand. This is your hometown.

Shantae- Except every time I leave, this little guy freaks out, because it still believes I'm its mother.

Donkey Kong- Whatever, I'm taking a banana break.

Donkey Kong pulls out a bunch of bananas and begins eating some.

Diddy Kong- Still, all the hours we put into fixing Scuttle Town should be enough to make up for peeping through that window.

Donkey Kong- Enough, Diddy! She'll forgive us when she forgives us and constantly reminding her about it won't help. Besides, I think we should be talking about the Tropical Night. You know, the fact that the Tropical Night thinks Shantae is its mother reminds me of this story Ash told me when him and his friends encountered a Poke'mon called Manaphy.

Shantae- I know. Ash told me about his adventure to the Sea Temple too.

Diddy Kong- Our original goal was to seal the egg away before it hatches, but we can't bring that thing back to Kongo Jungle now!

Donkey Kong- Nor can we let it roam wherever it wants. Its too dangerous for this world.

Shantae- What? You saying we should just kill the thing? He's just a little guy.

Donkey Kong- But he's also one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet. He might grow up and begin to take control of everyone in Sequin Land.

Mimic- He's also the last of his kind. I think he should be studied.

Sky- The Tropical Night thinks Shantae is his mother, so maybe she can raise him to be a good creature.

Bolo- Bad idea, Sky. Remember when she egg-sat for you? You returned to literally find a rotten egg.

Donkey Kong put his palm over his face.

Donkey Kong- It seems as though we can't find a solution we can agree on. Maybe we should call in some of the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team? Maybe Mario, since he's our leader, or Ash, since he knows more about caring for creatures better than the rest of us, or Ty, since he's the smartest.

Shantae- DK, I think the other members of the team don't want to be bothered right now, especially Ty. Nearly all the kids in the world were kidnapped by the Deadly Six for a machine Tabuu tried to use to destroy our worlds. When you and half the team went to confront the Deadly Six while me and the other half fended off Tabuu's followers in one huge onslaught. I figure most of the team would want to rest for a bit and Ty would want to stay with his son, Fang.

Diddy Kong- She does have a point. I'm still feeling the chills of Fredrick's ice attacks.

Suddenly before they knew it, Shantae's friend, Rottytops, rushed right into the workshop and up to Shantae.

Rottytops- Shantae, is it true about the good news?!

Shantae- Uh…what good news…?

Rottytops- Someone who my brothers and I saw standing outside our house said that…

Before Rottytops could finish that sentence, she looked at Donkey Kong, sniffed his head, and knocked on his head. It also made the sound of a hollow coconut when she knocked on his head.

Rottytops- That's strange. I'm not picking up any brains coming from the big monkey's head.

Donkey Kong- Hey!

Rottytops- Anyway, this creepy looking guy showed up in front of my house. He actually frightened Poe a bit. He was wearing a cloak to cover most of his body, but he sort of had a vibe that felt similar to this Tabuu you've been speaking of lately. But he told me that you were a mommy now! So…where is the little fella?

Shantae- This is him, the little small creature I'm holding in my arms.

Tropical Night- (SCREECH)

Rottytops- Hmmm…I was actually expecting another genie girl.

Mimic- The Tropical Night only thinks Shantae is its mother because she was the first thing it saw when it hatched.

Rottytops- Not what I expected, but he's still adorable.

Rottytops moved in closer to the Tropical Night's face.

Diddy Kong- I wouldn't do that if I were you! That creature has the power to take over the minds of other beings.

Shantae- Not going to stop her, since she always does dangerous stuff.

(In the oceans of Sequin Land somewhere)

King K. Rool, General Klump, and Krusha were each clinging to a plank of wood floating in the ocean.

General Klump- I'm telling you, I don't know what got into me. I remember seeing the Tropical Night hissing at me, then something sharp like a needle pokes me, and then my mind felt all loopy.

King K. Rool- The Tropical Night must've taken over your mind. Otherwise you wouldn't have literally blown us into the ocean.

Krusha- Now what, boss?

Suddenly, a pirate ship appeared right next to them and the three of them were suddenly pulled up by a fishing net on the side of the ship. While the they were being hulled up but they net, they saw Risky Boots and her Tinkerbat Pirates.

Risky Boots- So you're the Kremling King I've heard that demolished part of Scuttle Town earlier.

King K. Rool- And you are?

Risky Boots- Risky Boots, in the flesh. But let's get to the point. You want on my ship and out of the ocean, I want to know about that little creature that came out of that egg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Third Pirate Raid in One Story**

(At Shantae's house)

Shantae and the Tropical Night were playing with a ball in Shantae's front yard. Eventually, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong arrived and walked up to her.

Diddy Kong- You two seem to be getting along just fine.

Shantae- Yeah, he really has grown on me. The fact that he thinks I'm his mother makes him seem less dangerous than he actually is.

Donkey Kong- I'm actually more surprised you're letting us come to your house.

Shantae- Just as long as there's not another incident like before, I don't see anything wrong with it.

Then the Tropical Night crawled up to Shantae's shoulder and rubbed his head against her cheek.

Shantae- But to be honest, I don't know how to break it to the little guy when the time comes for us to be separated. I still have my duties as Guardian Genie and member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. So, I can't keep an eye on him all the time. And I know we can't risk upsetting him with his mind controlling powers.

Donkey Kong- Yeah, that would be a small problem. Unfortunately, I don't have any advice for situations like this.

Suddenly, the sound of a cannon firing was heard in the distance. Donkey Kong, Shantae, and Diddy Kong looked towards the docks and saw Risky Boots' pirate ship.

Shantae- Risky Boots again…so soon?

Donkey Kong- Must not have learned her lesson the last time.

Shantae- Risky's not a fool. I know she wouldn't foolishly attack head on knowing you're still here without a trick up her sleeve. Anyway, I'm Ret-2-Go!

Donkey Kong- Sorry Shantae, but you'll have to sit this out. Keeping the Tropical Night from getting upset is your priority.

Shantae- It's my job to…

Donkey Kong- Relax, Shantae. Diddy and I can handle Risky Boots on our own. I did literally tare her Tinker Tub apart with my bare hands. Just keep the Tropical Night safe.

Diddy Kong jumps on Donkey Kong's back.

Diddy Kong- It's probably what she's after anyway, since DK told her it was a dangerous creature before it hatched.

Shantae- I guess you do have a point there. Just don't let that victory earlier go to your head. She's probably better equipped for your brute strength this time.

(Somewhere in Scuttle Town)

The Tinkerbat Pirates were setting fire to part of Scuttle Town as they began ransacking the place. Luckily, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong jumped in. Literally on one of the Tinkerbats. Donkey Kong punched one of them through a brick wall. One tried to jump DK, but Diddy shot a peanut pistol and knocked it down before it could. Then Donkey Kong knocked the rest of them away with a shockwave after punching the ground.

Donkey Kong- Damn! And we just finished repairing this part of Scuttle Town and now it's wrecked again.

Then Bolo, Sky, and Rottytops rushed up to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

Bolo- Where is Shantae?

Diddy Kong- Still playing mommy to the Tropical Night.

Rottytops- You sure that's a good idea?

Donkey Kong- Risky did try to take the egg earlier. This could be a second attempt.

Sky- Or she wants revenge for how you humiliated her with your massive strength.

Rottytops- Really? I would've loved to have seen that!

(On the rooftops close by)

Risky Boots and Krusha were looking at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong through a telescope.

Risky Boots- There's that ****ing ape that made me look like a fool earlier! I'll make a coat out of him for that!

Krusha- Uh, Risky…I might be strong enough to fight Donkey Kong, but I've never beaten him once.

Risky Boots- Won't really matter. We just need to distract them long enough for K. Rool and Klump claim our booty. And it better be worth it, because I **REALLY** don't to get in close knowing how strong Donkey Kong is!

Krusha- That's why King K. Rool sent me to help you.

(In another part of Scuttle Town)

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bolo, Sky, and Rottytops had beaten what seemed like the last of the Tinkerbats.

Sky- I think we've rounded up the last of the small fries.

Diddy Kong- Now where is Ms. ugly herself?

Suddenly, Donkey Kong spun around and smashed a cannonball that was fired behind him with his Monkey Punch. Donkey Kong looked up and saw Risky Boots standing on the roof of a building close to where they were standing.

Risky Boots- Remember me, banana head?

Donkey Kong- Yeah, I remember you dropping anchor after I sent that hunk of junk of yours to the scrapyard. Perhaps I should to the same with your bones this time. Because let's face it, you can't beat me by alone.

Risky Boots- Who said I was alone?

Then Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong noticed the looming shadow below them and were barely able to dodge as Krusha fell from the sky in an attempt to jump on them.

Donkey Kong- Krusha?!

Krusha- Hey DK! The Tropical Night stopped us from finishing our fight earlier. Oh, the bird lady is here too! Hey baby!

Sky- Not him again!

Diddy Kong- Why is Krusha aiding Risky Boots?

Donkey Kong- Wait a minute! Krusha's here, but no Klump of K. Rool…

Donkey Kong turned towards Sky, Bolo, and Rottytops with a worried look on his face.

Donkey Kong- Sky, Bolo, Rottytops, go check on Shantae! Now!

Bolo- DK, you seem a little…

Donkey Kong- Something just doesn't feel right about just Krusha being here with Risky Boots! I won't repeat again, go check on Shantae, now!

Sky- Anything to get away from that creep!

After the three of them ran off, Krusha tackled Donkey Kong like a football player, but Donkey Kong threw him off and knocked Krusha against a wall.

Diddy Kong- Hold on, DK! I'm on my way!

Diddy Kong was about to rush to aid Donkey Kong, but his reflection in a sword suddenly appeared right in front of him. Diddy Kong looked to his right and saw Risky Boots holding her sword right in front of his face.

Risky Boots- Sorry, but I'm the one you'll be facing.

She swung her sword at Diddy, but he dodged it with his acrobatic skills.

Diddy Kong- I might not be as strong as DK, but I'm no pushover!

(At Shantae's house)

Shantae and the Tropical Night were sitting in Shantae's front yard and looking at Scuttle Town from a distance.

Shantae- It seems quite out there. Hope DK is alright.

Then Shantae heard something behind her and quickly got herself and the Tropical Night out of the way as a cannonball was fired at her.

Shantae- Risky Boots, here?

Shantae turned around and saw King K. Rool instead.

King K. Rool- Nope, just me.

Shantae- Oh, it's just you again. What do you want, dumbass?

King K. Rool- What else? The Tropical Night. Now how about handing it over like a good little girl?

Shantae placed the Tropical Night on the stoop of her house.

Shantae- Stay here, little fella. I'll make this quick.

Shantae throws a fireball at K. Rool, but he dodged it. Suddenly, Shantae heard some kind of humming sound below her. When she looked down, she saw a strange machine lying on the ground between her legs. Before Shantae could react, the device trapped her in a small electrical sphere that both contained her and stunned her as if she was stung by a taser. Then General Klump came out of a bush he was hiding behind while holding a remote of some kind.

General Klump- That pirate lady was right when she said she knew the perfect way to capture a genie girl.

Tropical Night- (HISS)

The Tropical Night showed the stinger on its tail again, but King K. Rool turned to look at the Tropical Night.

King K. Rool- I would put that away if I were you. Try to take over my mind like you did with Klump before, and Klump will make your so-called mommy light up brighter than a Christmas tree.

The Tropical Night then lowered its tail lowered its head to the ground.

King K. Rool- Good choice.

As K. Rool grabbed the Tropical Night, Sky, Bolo, and Rottytops arrived to see Shantae trapped in that electrical sphere.

General Klump- Looks like Shantae's annoying friends showed up.

King K. Rool- Actually, this works fine for us. I've got a message for Donkey Kong for you three to give him…

(Back in Scuttle Town)

Donkey Kong and Krusha were in arms lock as they tried to force the other back.

Donkey Kong- So what's K. Rool's involvement with the Risky Boots?

Krusha- Like I'm dumb enough to tell you that, DK!

Donkey Kong- You're dumb enough to let your guard down with that comment.

Before Krusha even knew it, Donkey Kong had already punched him in the gut and knocked him into the air. Meanwhile, Diddy Kong was taking on Risky Boots. She swung her sword, but Diddy Kong kept dodging it. Diddy Kong saw an opening and performed his summersault attack to smack Risky Boots in the face and almost knock her to the ground. After Risky Boots wiped the blood off of her face, she fired her pistol at Diddy. Diddy dodged by activating his barrel rocket jetpack and took off into the air. He then grabbed Risky and flew up into the air.

Risky Boots- Let me go, you retarded chimp!

Diddy Kong- Okay!

Then Diddy Kong let go and let Risky Boots fall to the ground.

Risky Boots- That was a poor choice of words on my part.

Then Diddy Kong pulls out his peanut pistols and pointed them at Risky Boots.

Diddy Kong- Peanut delivery!

Diddy Kong began firing them at Risky Boots, but she began running to avoid the peanut shots. However, Krusha fell from the sky again and landed on Risky Boots.

Krusha- I think Donkey Kong punched out a tooth…

Risky Boots- You'll lose all of them if you don't get your fat ass off of me!

Krusha- Sorry!

Krusha and Risky Boots got themselves back up and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong readied themselves to attack again. However, Bolo, Sky, and Rottytops rushed in and stopped DK and Diddy.

Donkey Kong- Hey, what's going on? I thought you were checking on Shantae!

Bolo- K. Rool has her and the Tropical Night!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (at the same time)- What the ****?!

Sky- They somehow trapped Shantae in some kind of ball of electrical energy.

Rottytops- And K. Rool said he'd fry her unless you let Risky and Krusha go.

Risky Boots- I see the device I gave him worked after all.

Donkey Kong tightened his grip and snarled at Risky.

Donkey Kong- This isn't over!

Risky Boots- Might as well be. The Tropical Night is now in our possession.

After Risky Boots and Krusha left, Donkey Kong punched the ground and made a huge crack in the road while holding one finger out at the two with his other hand.

(Mimic's Workshop)

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bolo, Sky, and Rottytops were explaining to Mimic what happened.

Mimic- This is bad news. They've kidnapped Shantae and have taken the Tropical Night. If only we knew where they've taken her.

Donkey Kong- I think I might. They'll probably try to conquer Kongo Jungle first.

Sky- Why do you say that?

Donkey Kong- The reason Diddy and I found out that King K. Rool was after the Tropical Night was because of a warning the Crystal Coconut gave us.

Bolo- Crystal what?

Diddy Kong- There is a powerful magic artifact on Kongo Jungle called the Crystal Coconut and it has many magical powers. One of which is telling the future.

Donkey Kong- And in that vision of the future it showed us, we saw K. Rool and Risky Boots using the Tropical Night to control our fellow Kongs.

Mimic- This Crystal Coconut sounds interesting. Maybe I can take a look at it some time?

Donkey Kong- I'd rather you not. You see, I happen to be the ruler of Kongo Jungle and one of my duties is to protect the Crystal Coconut from danger. And even through you are Shantae's uncle, I can't let anyone go near it. Not even the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. Back to the matter at hand, we really need to get back to Kongo Jungle, pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Tropical Night Spreads Its Wings**

(Kongo Jungle)

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sky, Bolo, and Rottytops were riding on Wrench in his giant form to fly to Kongo Jungle.

Donkey Kong- Over there! That island is Kongo Jungle.

Sky- Why is that rock formation shaped like your head, DK?

Diddy Kong- That's DK mountain and it was like that before DK was born. They just renamed it after Donkey Kong because of the resemblance.

Bolo- At least it's easy to tell we're in the right place.

Then Donkey Kong jumped off of Wrench before they were even close to the ground and landed on the island without a scratch on him. Shortly after, Wrench lands on the island close to where DK landed. Diddy Kong, Sky, Bolo, and Rottytops jumped off of Wrench before he changed back to his regular sized form.

Sky- Are you insane, Donkey Kong?! What were you thinking jumping from that height?!

Diddy Kong- Get used to it. He does a lot of crazy shit like that all the time.

Donkey Kong- Welcome to Kongo Jungle.

Suddenly, Tiny Kong appeared out of nowhere and almost tackled Diddy Kong from behind.

Diddy Kong- Hey Tiny, what was that for?! Never mind! We got a real problem on our…

Before Diddy could finish, Tiny turn around and her eyes were looking a bit pink and she had a dopey look on her face.

Diddy Kong- Oh crap! The Tropical Night got to Tiny Kong!

Then Donkey Kong noticed a large boulder was heading for him and he was barely able to get out of the way. After he dodged the boulder, he saw Chunky Kong with the same expression on his face as Tiny.

Donkey Kong- Not just Tiny! They got Chunky too!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong stood back to back as Tiny and Chunky Kong move in closer. Bolo, Sky, and Rottytops were about to try and help them, but Donkey Kong shewed them away.

Donkey Kong- No, remember the plan. You three go find where they're keeping Shantae! We'll handle our fellow Kongs!

As Bolo, Sky, and Rottytops left, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong resumed to fending off Tiny and Chunky.

Diddy Kong- Can't believe we have to fight our friends.

Donkey Kong- Just one more thing to the list K. Rool and Risky will have to pay for.

Tiny Kong pulled out her feather crossbow and fired a few of them at Diddy Kong. Diddy countered with his peanut pistols. After Diddy shot down all of the feathers, Tiny threw an orange grenade at him. Diddy dodged and grabbed her with a summersault grab (like in Smash Bros) and smacked her to the ground. Meanwhile, Chunky used his Primate Punch and Donkey Kong countered with his Monkey Punch. The force of the two punches actually pushed Donkey Kong and Chunky Kong backwards a bit.

Donkey Kong- Almost forgot Chunky was just as strong as me.

Chunky Kong pulled out a large tree from the ground and threw it at Donkey Kong. Luckily, Donkey Kong caught the large tree and held it like a baseball bat.

Donkey Kong- Batter up, Chunky!

Donkey Kong swung the tree like a bat and knocked Chunky and Tiny to the ground and knocked them out.

Donkey Kong- We'll apologize to them later. Right now, let's stick to the plan.

(Somewhere else in Kongo Jungle)

Where there was once a village of Kongs, was now a stone monument of King K. Rool still under construction and it was being built by many Kongs under the controls of the Tropical Night. Risky Boots was also there, cracking a whip at them, probably to encourage them to work faster.

King K. Rool- Looks like things are moving along smoothly.

Risky Boots- They are. But you better remember your end of our deal. You promised to used the Tropical Night to help conquer Sequin Land as well.

King K. Rool- Why stop there? With this power, we can take over the homeland of every member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, since all the members are a major threat to us.

Risky Boots- Now that's a cruel and evil plan…I love it!

King K. Rool- But don't let your guard down just yet. Donkey Kong is still out there.

Risky Boots- You really think that big ape is here? I'd assume he already met the welcoming comity we sent and they already took care of them.

Mysterious voice- I wouldn't be to sure about that.

Risky Boots and K. Rool looked down below and saw Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in the crowd of mind controlled Kongs, only DK and Diddy weren't mind controlled.

Risky Boots- ****! They're almost as annoying as Shantae is! But then again, so is every member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team.

King K. Rool- True to that. But he is an idiot to come here.

King K. Rool and Risky Boots turned to look at the Tropical Night who was wearing a collar and chain connected to a rock.

Tropical Night- (HISS)

King K. Rool- I wouldn't be doing that if you don't want your mommy to get hurt. Now tell the other Kongs to attack DK.

The Tropical Night reluctantly did as K. Rool ordered him to do and all the Kongs under his control stopped working on that monument to surround Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong- Really can't believe we have to fight our friends.

Donkey Kong- Just keep them busy long enough like how Risky and Krusha kept us busy.

(At King K. Rool's robotic fortress of himself)

Shantae was still trapped in that electrical sphere that was placed by King K. Rool's thrown (in DK 64) and being guarded by General Klump and Krusha.

General Klump- We sure were lucky to salvage this fortress after the 64 adventure failed.

Krusha- The laser cannon is still busted from when we crashed into that rock all those years ago, but it still makes a bad ass base.

Shantae- You won't…get away…with this…

General Klump- You're in no position to talk.

Shantae- Just wait…my friends…will get me out of this…

General Klump- You think DK or your silly friends will find you here?

Krusha- I wouldn't mind if that bird lady came. That ladies can't resist this bad boy.

Shantae and Klump just stared at Krusha.

Shantae- That's disturbing…

General Klump- Well, he is the only one on Kongo Jungle with a lower IQ than Donkey Kong.

Suddenly, a lit bomb was thrown and landed right between General Klump and Krusha. When it exploded, it knocked General Klump and Krusha to the ground and Klump dropped the remote for the electrical sphere Shantae was trapped in. When Klump and Krusha got back up, they saw Bolo and Sky.

General Klump- Oh shit. The genie's friends did come.

Krusha- The bird lady came all the way to see me?! Hey toots!

Sky- Not him again!

Shantae- Sky…Bolo…

Bolo- Don't worry, Shantae. We'll get you out of there.

General Klump and Krusha got themselves back up.

General Klump- I've got the mop head, you take the bird lady.

Krusha- Don't have to tell me twice. Come here, darling!

While Krusha began to chase Sky around the room, General Klump stared down Bolo. General Klump threw an orange grenade at Bolo, but he countered with a bomb.

General Klump- So you're the one who threw that bomb! I hope you have better tricks like I do!

Then General Klump pulls out a stun baton and Bolo retaliated by pulling out a morning star. Little did Klump or Krusha notice, Rottytops creeping just passed everyone and quietly picking up the remote Klump dropped.

Shantae- Rotty…

Rottytops- Shh…

Rottytops pushed a button on the remote and the electrical sphere vanished. Rottytops quickly caught Shantae before she fell to the ground.

Rottytops- You ok?

Shantae- That trap I was stuck in caused me a lot of physical pain…but should be fine…

Then Krusha stopped running after Sky when he noticed Shantae was now free.

Krusha- Klump…I think we have a problem…

Klump had knocked Bolo to the ground and knocked the morning star out of his hand when he heard Krusha say that. When he looked behind him, he saw Rottytops has let Shantae out of that electrical sphere.

General Klump- Oh ****ing god damn it! The boss is gonna kill us!

Then Shantae fired a bolt of lightning at Klump and knocked him out. She then did the same thing with Krusha. However, Shantae was still in a great deal of pain.

Sky- Shantae!

Bolo and Shantae ran up to her.

Bolo- You're not hurt, are you?

Shantae- Feels like I was placed in an electric chair and set to high voltage…but I need to get to the Tropical Night. If he sees I'm alright…he might release all the Kongs who's minds he took over…

(Back over at Kongo Jungle)

Donkey Kong and Diddy were fending off all of the Kongs still under the control of the Tropical Night. Lanky Kong tried to punch DK, but Donkey Kong caught the punch and through Lanky into a rock.

Donkey Kong- Sorry about that, Lanky!

Candy Kong swung a baseball bat behind Donkey Kong, but he managed to dodge and punch Candy to the ground.

Donkey Kong- I'm really sorry about that one, Candy! Maybe I can treat you to dinner later to make up for it!

Then Bluster Kong tried to tackle Donkey Kong, but he took a step to the left and Bluster fell into a ditch nearby.

Donkey Kong- Actually…I don't feel all that bad about what I just did to Bluster.

King K. Rool and Risky Boots were watching from a high ledge as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong continued to fend off all the Kongs.

Risky Boots- It doesn't matter how strong that ape thinks he is, it's only a matter of time before they get overwhelmed and defeated.

King K. Rool- And now the real question is should we destroy Donkey Kong or have the Tropical Night add him to our employment?

But before they could celebrate, Wrench, in his giant form flew in. Riding on the back of Wrench was Shantae and Sky. When the Tropical Night saw Shantae, it practically broke into tears.

Tropical Night- MAMA!

King K. Rool- What the?!

Risky Boots- How did she get free?!

Shantae- Yes, I'm fine. Still a little sore. But be a good fella and release all the Kongs from your mind control.

Tropical Night- (SCREECH)

Suddenly, all the Kongs stopped attack Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong was being held in a very unpleasant pin by Dixie Kong before she snapped out of it.

Dixie Kong- Diddy…? What's going on?

Diddy Kong- I'll explain later…but can you let go of me first? This is very uncomfortable and extremely painful…

Dixie Kong- Sorry!

Dixie Kong quickly released Diddy from the pin she had him in. Then King K. Rool and Risky Boots began slowly moving backwards.

King K. Rool- Risky, I think it's time to make ourselves scarce!

Risky Boots- Agreed!

Before they could try and run away, Donkey Kong had already grabbed hold of them from behind.

Donkey Kong- Leaving so soon?

King K. Rool- Sorry…but I think I left the stove on and…

Donkey Kong- You think after all the trouble you've been constantly causing me and Shantae throughout this entire fanfiction that you'll both get to walk away scot free? I think you need to see just what I can do when I throw my famous Monkey Punch as hard as I can.

Then Donkey Kong winded up his fist and whacked King K. Rool and Risky Boots in the face. Sending them flying into the sky (like how they do in Smash Bros).

(Later that day at Donkey Kong's house)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong returned home and Donkey Kong almost immediately jumped into his bed.

Donkey Kong- What a trip we just had. Am I sure glad to be back home.

Diddy Kong- Was nice of Shantae to call Palutena to fix Kongo Jungle after what King K. Rool and Risky Boots did to the place.

Then Shantae entered the house, but the Tropical Night was nowhere to be seen.

Donkey Kong- I take it the Tropical Night has been put away?

Shantae- I am sad to leave the little guy like that, but as long as I promised to visit him every now and again until he grows a bit more, he won't cause any trouble outside his tomb. You will need to bring him food though.

Donkey Kong- Parting is such sweet sorrow, but it's too dangerous for attachment like that to grow in situations like that. But to be honest, I really hope we don't have to deal with anything that big for a long time.

Shantae- That big?

Donkey Kong- Let's face it. As long as Tabuu is still out there, we'll always face dangerous shit like that life draining machine he lent to the Deadly Six.

Shantae- True, but as long as the team is still together, we'll always win.

The End


End file.
